J'ai le droit aussi
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: [Song Fic/ UA] Parce qu'on a tous le droit d'aimer, qui l'on veut, ce que l'on est. Même aujourd'hui pour certain l'homosexualité est un péché. (sous-entendu de Zosan)


_Ceci est un petit texte pour mon bro d'amour, c'est ma façon à moi de lui montrer que je suis de tout coeur avec lui et que je partage ses ressentis! Libre à vous de commenter ou de donner votre avis, le sien me convient parfaitement mais bon il voulait que je le publies, pour voir si la "communauté" est soudée._

 ** _Disclaimer: Chanson et perso non à moi_**

* * *

 **P.O.V Sanji**

Fils de parents catholiques j'ai toujours été comme ils voulaient que je sois. Tenue repassée toujours parfaite, choisie par ma mère le matin. Cheveux coiffés et coupés d'un blond angélique comme il fallait. Messe tous les dimanches avec du bénévolat en prime. Je faisais même parti de la chorale! Un élève studieux, rigoureux, intelligent , modèle en soit. Des amis religieux pour faire plaisir à ma famille. J'ai toujours été comme on voulait que je sois, me comportant via le regard d'autrui et cela jusqu'à mes 16ans. On dit que l'adolescence est une période dure, qu'on se demande qui on est et où est notre place. C'est la remise en cause de sois-même et de notre existence. C'est un passage assez compliquée et semé d'embûches. C'est à ce moment là qu'on porte peu d'importance au autre et qu'on se concentre sur notre petite personne. J'en ai pris conscience peut-être trop tard ou trop tôt, je ne sais mais le mal était déjà fait...

 _Que dira mon père_

Pour moi c'était le plus important, ses paroles , sa façon de se comporter envers moi, tout mon monde était porté sur lui. Il était devenu cuisinier après de nombreuses années aux médecins sans frontière après avoir servi son pays. Il avait tout conquis même le coeur de ma mère...

 _J'en ai marre de faire semblant_

C'est cela le problème, je fais paraître aux personnes un inconnu, un double, un jumeau mais pas ma vraie personnalité. J'ai toujours détesté la religion, dieu, les 10 commandements, les scouts... Même pour mes habits, toujours les chemises blanches avec les jeans noirs. J'enviais ceux portant des vêtements tâchés, usés, troués, abîmés en somme. Leurs airs de je -m'en -foutisme. Et même leurs sexualités...

 _Que dira ma mère_

Si elle aurait été encore de ce monde je me serais pris un coup de ceinture pour penser à de telles calomnies. Chassé de la maison? Quand même pas à ce point. C'était une brave femme, intelligente et magnifique. Elle enseignait la pastorale dans les écoles privées catholiques , l'amour de Jésus et Dieu. Sa voix douce lisant des passages de la Bible m'avait marqué.

 _M'aimera-t-elle toujours autant_

Cette question restait dans ma tête, se posant sans cesse. Aurait-elle accepté que je sois différent? Que je cède à la tentation, le mal m'envahit -il?! On a beau aimer nos enfants, les chérir, nous en occuper il y a des choses qu'on ne peut acquiescer...

 _Je ne suis pas mieux qu'un autre_  
 _Je n'suis pas pire non plus_

On dit bien qu'il y a toujours meilleur et pire que nous dans toute chose? Même en amour... Je suis banal, pas bien, pas mal, une personne dite normale. Alors pourquoi tout ceci...?

 _J'ai le droit de vivre heureux_  
 _J'ai le droit aussi_

Et pourtant j'en doute. Si j'avoue cela j'ai l'impression que je vais être rejeté par tout le monde. Ma vie doit être comme ça c'est tout. Le bonheur là dedans?! Rien à faire c'est bien mieux. Mais pourtant...

 _Le droit de l'aimer lui_  
 _J'ai le droit d'être amoureux_

Je suis encore libre de cette pensée. Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Pourquoi avais-tu raison sur ce point ?! Quelque soit le sexe de la personne nous aimons tout simplement, si seulement c'était aussi simple.  
Oui je suis gay et amoureux, de lui...de toi. De tes cheveux verts comme tes iris, de ton corps et sa musculature parfaite, de tes fringues branchés s'accordant avec ton style et de ton parfum aussi fort que ta personnalité mais tellement plaisant. Je t'observais chaque jour, discutant avec toi gaiement, t'embrassant, te câlinant...

 _Que diront les gens_  
 _Il plaindront mes pauvres parents_

Je ne voyais que cela, les regards remplis de haine et de pitié quand je me balade dans la rue main dans la tienne. Quand tu m'embrasses en me laissant un suçon dans mon cou, ou même un câlin. Je baissais à chaque fois le regard pour cacher ma gêne. Et à ce moment tu me la relevais toujours pour me dire les mêmes mots:" Ignore les, il n'y a que nous qui compte." Et je t'écoutais, oubliant toutes ses personnes et les sentences qui pourraient avoir si mes parents découvraient ça... Je serais sûrement chassé de chez moi, insulté, rabaissé, traité comme un moins que rien...

 _Que dire à ces gens_  
 _Qui me trouvent trop différent_

C'est à partir de ce jour qu'on prononça les mots anormaux et différent à mon égard. Et je ne sais quoi répondre, un sourire faussement vrai, le corps crispé et l'envie de pleurer. Et à chaque fois j'encaisse et j'enfonce mes ongles jusqu'à sang dans les paumes de mes mains. Et c'est ainsi depuis des mois maintenant, tout me pèse mais je vis un bonheur incommensurable. Alors je me tais et j'en souris...

 _Je ne suis pas mieux qu'un autre_  
 _Je n'suis pas pire non plus_  
 _J'ai le droit de vivre heureux_  
 _J'ai le droit aussi_  
 _Le droit de l'aimer lui_  
 _J'ai le droit d'être amoureux_

Et j'ai appris à vivre comme tu me l'as dit : Vivre l'instant présent et oublier ses tourments. Profiter un maximum et ignorer les autres. Car après tout c'est ma vie et non la leur, si je veux t'aimer je le fais. Moi aussi j'ai le droit de gouverner ce que je veux être. Et je veux être avec toi, jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut...

 _Tant pis si ça choque_  
 _Je ne veux plus avoir peur_

J'en ai marre d'être dominé par cette société, de n'être qu'un vulgaire pion. Je m'arrêtais en pleine rue te faisant hausser un sourcil pour t'embrasser. Je défiais chaque personne du regard en me collant contre toi. Tes mains virent m'enlacer après un moment de blanc. Je me faisais violence pour ne pas trembler et pleurer. Mais je souris intérieurement voyant les citoyens faire comme si ne rien était.

 _Un homme est un homme_  
 _Peu importe où va son cœur_

Et pourtant j'ai longtemps essayé avec des filles. Des petites,des grandes, des fines, des longues, des brunes, des blondes et rien a marché. Néanmoins j'avais fait des efforts pour les garder, me rassurer que je pouvais les aimer...sans succès. Mais un humain est un humain,une femme est une femme et un homme en est aussi un. Et (mal)heureusement le mien avait penché pour la dernière solution. Il fallait que je l'annonce, que le monde entier sache que plus rien ne me fait peur, même mes parents. Il suffisait que je prenne mon courage à deux mains c'est tout...

 _J'ai le droit aussi_  
 _Le droit d'être avec lui_  
 _J'ai le droit de vivre heureux_  
 _J'ai le_ droit _aussi_  
 _Le droit de l'aimer lui_  
 _J'ai le droit d'être amoureux_

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Mon père m'avait avoué qu'il s'en fichait, le temps que je sois heureux c'est le principal . 2 ans plus tard on c'était mariés et on avait aménagé dans un appartement en ville. Nos familles nous donnaient même un coup de main financièrement.  
Le bonheur nous avait touché, on couchait ensemble quand on voulait de même pour les baisers et les caresses. Comme quoi il suffisait que je dise ces mots qui m'avaient pesé depuis tant d'années pour de nouveau être bien dans ma peau. J'encourage tout le monde à faire de même, au lieu de se taire avouez tout, ça peut paraître difficile mais on a le coeur moins lourd à la fin. Que cela soit un secret inavoué, un morceau de passé ou juste sa sexualité. On a tous le droit d'aimer et d'être ce que l'on est!

 _J'ai le droit aussi_  
 _J'ai le droit aussi_  
 _J'ai le droit aussi_  
 ** _De vivre ma vie_**

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Voilà j'espère que ça vous plait! Sur ceux bonne journée_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _Amoureusement Agathe_


End file.
